


No Place To Fall

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, perwaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Percival get to his tortured lover in time to save him from his fate</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place To Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superwhomerlockedgleek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhomerlockedgleek/gifts).



> Written on request for a Gwaine's death fix it.

Percival's head shot up as a scream reached his ears, this less agonised than the one prior but no less painful the knight. For hours he'd been fighting to be freed from his restraints absolutely desperate to aid his tortured lover. Another loud scream rushed through the cold winds assaulting his ears once more. “Hold on Gwaine” he yelled fruitlessly, he wouldn't hear, Morgana was cruel yet smart. She would keep them apart until she was bored or worse...one or both of them were dead.

 

 

His biceps flexed as the tugged at the binds, the ropes digging into his flesh painfully as he strained them, crimson dripping from the torn skin. He grunted and simply yanked harder feeling his shoulders begin to throb with the sheer effort of trying to escape the enchanted binds. Violence had always been prevalent in the young knight's life but up until this very moment he'd never felt the out of control lust to spill one person's blood so desperately. Morgana had to die. This could not go unpunished even if the cost of the vengeance was his own life.

 

 

The Knight closed his eyes tight as he focused upon the now ongoing chorus of pained screams using them to fuel his strength as he gave one more huge tug upon his restraints. Finally he tore free, his shoulders aching agonisingly as he crashed onto the cold forest floor. Percival pushed himself up as quickly as his body allowed, rushing to retrieve the sword lay several yards away, the blade of which he planned to plunge into Morgana's heart, if she even still had one.

 

 

“Hold on Gwaine!” he yelled as he tore through the overgrown bushes, swinging his sword angrily through them to tear through. Each and every scream became a beacon drawing him to his ailed partner, though each hurt they gave him strength, if he could scream he was alive, he could be saved. They would beat Morgana together and save Arthur. “Just hold on”

  
  
The words left his lips without his permission, the snake's venom warping his mind before he was able to fight it's power. Avalon. She knew. He had surely put his friends lives at stake. Gwaine raised his head slowly as he watched Morgana ride swiftly away from his stricken body, his weakened arms trying in vain to free themselves. He trembled as the cold wind whipped around him, vision beginning to blur and yet he retained no worry for himself. If this was to be his fate then so be it. But Percival...Oh how he hoped that his lover had gotten away. That he was long gone from the area. Though he doubted it. He knew Percival better than he knew himself, the knight would not leave an ally behind let alone one he loved. And as he heard an approach from his left he knew the owner of it before he heard his name leave the man's lips.

  
  
“Gwaine!” Percival cried out as he burst through into the clearing, his eyes immediately locking onto the sight of his fallen love. Briefly checking that the witch no longer remained in the area – to his regret- he rushed over to the other, dropping on his knees before him. “I'm here.” he whispered soothingly as he gripped the shorter man's cheeks between his strong palms, a gentle smile forming upon his lips as the familiar eyes locked onto his.   
  


  
“She's riding for Avalon. I failed” Gwaine whispered, a wretched feeling settling in his gut even as he looked into the loving eyes. “I failed them Percival.”  
  


  
“No you haven't. We can stop her.” the taller knight answered, stroking his thumbs over the stubble covered cheeks. Fear began to fill him as Gwaine's eyelids began to flutter shut, his body growing limp and unmoving. “Gwaine?! Gwaine wake up!” he yelled, shaking the man with whatever strength his pained body could muster. “Not after all of this! You don't get to leave like this!”

  
  
The sound of the knight's shaky breathing rose above the silence that began to fall upon the area as he cradled his love's head between his palms resting their foreheads together as they had done many a time before but never in a situation like this. Never through a loss like this. He clenched his own eyes tightly shut letting silent tears slip through as plans of vengeance grew prominent in his grief addled mind. She would pay.

  
  
“You aren't crying over me are you?” A weakened voice interjected, a smile forming upon Gwaine's lips as Percival pulled back to look at him. “Hey, I might not be as strong as you but I most certainly aren't easy....to kill at least” he quipped. “Get me untied fr---”. His words were lost to the crush of his lovers lips upon his own, the desperation and relief held within the kiss tangible for them both.

 

 

“As I was saying, how about you untie me so that we can ride to the aid of our friends?” Gwaine said softly, leaning back to catch his breath.

  
  
Percival chuckled as he raised his sword, slicing through the ropes with ease. “Must you make a joke of your near death experience?” He asked as he bent to aid Gwaine to his feet. “You are riding with me. No complaints.”

  
  
“Now when have I ever complained about that?” The knight smirked as his taller companion began him through the trees towards their waiting horses.

  
  
“Keep your mind focused” Percival chastised though he couldn't prevent a smirk from rising upon his handsome face. “Up you get now”. Linking his hands together he boosted Gwaine onto one of the horses then clambered up behind him, strong arms winding around the other to keep him steady.

 

  
Gwaine smiled and let his drained body lean back into the support. “Let's go and save our king.”   
  


 


End file.
